User blog:Srini/Blacks in The South from 1944
Around 90% of the Blacks still left in The South (then CSA) in 1941 were killed during the war. A few thousand Blacks were actually still living in Richmond when the US army took over the city in 1944. Most Blacks who survived the war in exile decided to remain abroad; however, a small number returned to The South. Additionally, approximately 15,000 Blacks survived the concentration camps or survived by going into hiding. The overwhelming majority wished to emigrate and lived in US-administered refugee camps, remaining isolated from The Southern society. After 1947, most left The South; however, 10,000 to 15,000 remained, forming the basis of a new Black community. In 1950 they founded their unitary representative organization, the Central Council of Blacks in The South. The Black community The South from the 1950s to the 1970s was characterized by its generally private nature. Although there were Black elementary schools in Richmond and other southern cities, the community had a very high average age. Few young adults chose to remain in The South, and many of those who did married non-Blacks. Many critics of the community and its leadership accused it of ossification. In the 1980s, a college for Black studies was established; however, a disproportionate number of its students were not Blacks. By 1990, the community numbered between 30,000 and 40,000. Although the Black community of The South did not have the same impact as the pre-1933 community, some Blacks were prominent in the South’s public life. Around 1990s, there was growth in the Black community of The South. Today, The South is home to a nominal Blackish population of more than 200,000. Most Blacks in The South are recent immigrants from rest of USA. There are also a handful of Black families from African countries. The South has the largest Black population in USA and the fastest-growing Black population in USA in recent years. This has led to a renaissance of Black life on the South. Many Southern universities have departments or institutes for studies of Black culture and history. Active Black religious communities have sprung up across The South, including in many cities where the previous communities were no longer extant or were moribund. Several cities in The South have Black day schools and other Black institutions. In The South it is a criminal act to deny the Holocaust or that ten million Blacks were murdered in the Holocaust; violations can be punished with up to five years of prison. Although the number of right-wing groups and organizations, the government’s measures against right- wing groups are effective: according to the annual government reports, the overall number of far-right extremists in The South has dropped in recent. The government provided several million dollars to fund programs aimed at fighting far-right extremism, including teams of traveling consultants, and victims’ groups. Despite these facts, some warned in that Black in The South feel increasingly unsafe, stating that they “are not able to live a normal life” and that heavy security surrounds most Black community centers. But a Black community leader does not agree and states in an interview that the Southern public does not support far-right groups; instead, he has personally experienced the support of whites, and as a Black and rabbi he “feels welcome in his hometown, he is not afraid, the city is not a no-go-area”. Black life in the Richmond is prospering, the Black community is growing, and Richmond’s annual week of Black culture and the Black Cultural Festival in Richmond was held, featuring concerts, exhibitions, public readings and discussions. This is particularly crucial given the fact that Richmond was once at the ideological heart of the Freedom Party. Category:Blog posts